


Lesson

by Titti



Series: The Sex Drabble Series: [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: It's all about pleasure





	Lesson

Lick. *moan* Suck. *whimper* Rim. *scream* Blow. *ecstasy*

“Fuck, Harry. You’re getting too good at this.”

Huge grin. “Oh, I don’t know. I think I need more lessons.”

Groan. “I think that would kill me.”

Chuckle. “Well, I can always get a teacher. I wonder what Remus would charge for tuition.”

Growl. “Stay away from him or I’ll spank you.”

Giggle. “Wow, we’re moving into kinky sex. I knew you were a wonderful teacher.”

Smack Harry with a pillow. “Shut up and suck me off again.”

Tease. “My pleasure.”


End file.
